


And We All Go Down

by preeteevee



Category: Timekeeper Series - Tara Sim
Genre: AU, Chainbreaker, Danny and Colton, Firestarter - Freeform, M/M, Steampunk, Tara Sim, Victorian, alternative universe, clockworkheart, timekeeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preeteevee/pseuds/preeteevee
Summary: Danny is an aspiring-writer, but has long-since run dry of imagination. During the daytime, he tends to his local library, each day the same: empty. But Danny has been having strange dreams that repeat themselves, he sees visions in his sleep, he sees a boy with golden eyes, and when one of the dreams seeps into reality, Danny must find the meaning of his visions. He might also find a little writing inspiration along the way.





	And We All Go Down

“Shit,” was the first word out of Danny’s mouth. The second was “Shit,” again, although if anyone had been to ask, he’d have claimed otherwise, since the limited vocabulary of a writer and librarian was a juxtaposition in itself. Past all the frivolous narrative introductions,however, the cause of Danny’s repeated use of profanities was for a peculiar reason: the children’s section was on fire.

 

Recollection gained nothing more, as twenty minutes prior the section had been empty, quiet, and most importantly, smoke-free. Past that was nothing, as, foolishly as ever, Danny had chosen that very moment to doze off into a land he called his own. The Other Realm.

 

Night after night, and now, apparently, during day, Danny dreamt of a town built on blood the colour of rust with trees made from clockwork. The faces of all the townsfolk were that of clocks themselves, and Danny amused himself with how each time reflected on each person’s disposition. Matthias the Great was at 3pm, always chipper, like he was perpetually enjoying a spot of mid-afternoon tea. The mute girl, Daphne, was 11.59pm, uneasy, on the brink of the witching hour. Her brow was always creased.

 

In the centre of the town, where Danny always ending up venturing towards the denouement of his dreams, was a boy with a face like Danny’s. No numerals, no hands. Just large, golden eyes; that was all Danny would remember when he woke up. He knew not the boys name, nor his purpose in the crux of Danny’s dream narrative, but as soon as the boy opened his mouth, Danny awoke with sweat clinging to his hairline, always.

 

This particular dream, however, had been different. Danny had not found the boy in the centre of the town, he had looked for him, yes, but without success. Instead, what Dann saw a tall building, taller than the trees around it, cast from brick and iron with a broken clock face, stuck at 2pm. The building, the clocktower, was burning.

 

And then Danny had woken up. He had woken up, and the library was aflame.

**Author's Note:**

> thought i'd give my hand to a lil timekeeper fic since we need More. not really sure what my writing style was in this but i was feeling a little more poetic.


End file.
